Many different types of technologies exist for home networking. Some homes have Category 5e or better unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cabling running to various locations, and the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 Ethernet may be communicated over this type of cable. However, many homes may not be wired for Ethernet, and it may be cost prohibitive to add such wiring. IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi is an alternative that allows for wireless home networking, but it may be susceptible to degraded performance due to interference, distance, line-of-sight obstructions, etc. Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) provides standards for networking over coaxial cable, which may already be present in rooms for television service. Power line communication (PLC) standards, such as, e.g., IEEE 1901, HomePlug AV, etc., provide for networking over alternating current (AC) power wiring, which may be available at any power outlet. Due to the differing characteristics of the various networking technologies, a home is likely to employ multiple technologies.